Yuki's Snow
by twent47blue
Summary: Gravitation is not mine,this fiction is only inspired by the original and has a different setting.All the characters are OOC.Pardon my poor grammar and  criticism are welcome.
1. The Vampire and The Pink Haired Brat

THE VAMPIRE AND THE PINK-HAIRED BRAT

I just can't take it anymore, I'm tired. I don't want this unbearable pain, it's too much, everything's gone, all my wishes and dreams are gone. No one to live for so what's the use of going on? I was about to jump off the bridge and drown myself to oblivion, but a force took a hold of me before I could feel the freezing water engulfed me into its lair. All I felt was warmth and gentleness, in one blink of an eye, I saw an angel with invisible wings then I succumb to nothingness.

"Stupid humans." A voice said, and was gone.

I woke up in the banks of the canal, a coat wrapped around me to protect me from the freezing morning dew.

"Why didn't you let me die?" I cried to the air, to the emptiness, I was surprised when someone answered.

'Why do wish to take your life when in the end you will lose it anyway?" a voice asked.

It took me awhile to react when I whirled around to face the voice. He was the most handsome man I have ever seen. Light blond hair, piercing yet somehow brooding light brown eyes, pale skin and red lips. He is the epitome of a modern day Greek God, Adonis. He was just wearing a simple white shirt, and tailored slacks, the cold morning air seem not to affect him at all.

"Don't you realize how some people envy you? Wanting and wishing for another day and here you are wasting it away." He continued.

Ouch. He struck a chord. "You don't know me, you don't know what I've been through." I said, holding his coat tighter around me.

"I may not know you but I know you are stupid. Most humans are. And you top all of them by trying to end your life." He said, walking over to me and grabbed his coat. "I believe this is mine. Pitiful human." He said and began to walk away.

"Hey!" I called, about to ask how he saved me from falling off the bridge and landing safely on the ground. But one minute he was there and then he vanished.

Dr. Hiroshi Nakano had been my doctor ever since I was a kid, and he had monitored my weak heart since my first heart attack. He is the only person I know from my past. Technically, he is my only family left, he is my god father. And my appointed guardian.

Suguru Fujisaki, his intern and assistant was reprimanding me when I failed to show up for the last check up. I got bored being holed up in my room and went exploring, and naturally, being my emo self, had another case of suicidal tendencies. They knew about this and so it got them worried when they couldn't find me.

I was brooding how that guy saved me. Unless he was doing some stunts or doing a movie, that he had some safety harnesses on, it was a long way down, and if you did fall, you're flat, smack dead. But he grabbed me from my freefall and we both landed on the banks of the canal safely without even a knock on the head.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of jumping again." A familiar voice asked. "Well, I'm not in the mood in saving humans today so don't push your luck."

I looked at him, why does he keep saying human, he doesn't look like an alien to me? No antenna, no blue skin or extra eye, he's a typical guy in his late twenties.

"And what are you? A martian?" I shot back, sarcastically.

He smirked and was about to retort back when he began falling to the ground, I caught him in my arms.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worriedly.

"Get your filthy hands off me." He said, but he was too weak to stand on his own.

Suddenly a guy coming running towards us, "Master, Master! I have been looking all over for you!" he said, rushing to the guy in my arms. I was staring at the guy, because he has a pink bunny stuff toy on his head, so how could he run without even dropping it? He dropped to his knees and started opening the paper bag he had with him, its food, and it's a lot. Sweet buns, burger, chicken nuggets, a whole array of food. And my fallen angel had started gobbling them up. As if there's no tomorrow and as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"What took you so long, Ryu?" he asked, as he opened another package of burger. I was shocked, my mouth hanging open, he just finished two and he is devouring his third after eating two sweet buns. There's something wrong here. Bunny guy noticed me and waved at me.

"Oh, hello, human! My name is Ryuichi Sakuma, I'm master Yuki's servant and aide." He said.

So, his name is Yuki. Master and servant? What's with this human crap? I'm going to get to the bottom of this deal. I'm tired of him labeling me as filthy human or stupid human, I don't care if he is a prince or some blue blood he is still the same as me.

"Vampire." Yuki said, after downing everything Ryuichi, the servant brought with him.

Did I heard that right? Did he say vampire? Is he pulling my leg or something?

"What's that?" I asked.

"Master Yuki Eiri is the last heir of the Eiri vampire clan, he needs to get a partner soon or else he would be doomed to be alone for the next three hundred years of his life." Ryuichi said.

Are these guys on drugs or something? Vampire my ass. They don't exist and these guys are just playing with me. I told myself.

But then after he devoured the entire gamut of food, he fainted with a grunt. My apartment was close by so we carried him there. I learned a lot from Ryui, the man servant of the Eiri clan.

Yuki's family were a noble family during the 1700, then he really is a blue blood. Voodoos and witchcraft were the hype of that era. His great, great grand mother fell in love with a man from another country believed to be an aristocrat who turned out to be a vampire looking for a mate. So, the "curse" what his family calls it, had been passed on from generation to generation. And Yuki Eiri is the last of the living heir of that vampire clan. He needs a mate to pass on his lineage. He still has decades to go until he can no longer produce an heir.

Shuichi was too shocked to completely comprehend all of the things Ryuichi was telling him. He turned to the man/boy with a bunny on his head.

"Are you a relative? Are you also a vampire?" he asked, almost like a squeak.

Ryuichi grinned, "During those times, my ancestors were slaves, and alas, I'm also the last of my clan. But sadly a eunuch and cannot produce an heir even if I wanted to, so I'm bound to die by my master side till the last of my breathe."

But there's something puzzling about the situation, and Shuichi didn't have to ask, "Yes, we must drink human blood to survive and live on. But like my master, we don't have the hunger for blood. We don't want to succumb to the curse." He said, looking at his sleeping master.

"We tried various other ways, animal blood, we buy strays from the pound but it makes us gag and puke. But we didn't dare try real human blood even if we can buy it from blood banks. We feared we might crave for it and won't be able to control it." Bunny guy smiled when he saw the boy let out a sigh of relief.

"My master discovered food gave us strength, it might be temporarily but its better than preying on humans, but as you can see, no matter how much he eats, he gets weak easily. He wouldn't even try taking blood pills." He said, caressing Yuki's light hair.

He looked up and saw that the sun was about to shine, Shuichi jumped and started closing all the blinds frantically. Ryuichi chuckled, "Don't worry, we won't turn to dust, we can go out in the day time but it takes most of our strength during the day than at night." He said.

Yuki mumbled something incoherently. "Could you watch over my master for awhile? I need to get more food for him, he would be grumpy when he wakes up." He said. Shuichi nodded and the boy let out a yelp when Ryuichi vanished like air and turned into a bat.

I made a promise long ago, right before my parents died, I would see the next winter. Because that's what the doctors back then kept telling my parents, he wouldn't live to see his 20th birthday. I caressed the photo of my parents. What's the use of keeping that promise now? I got nobody to live for.

"Live for yourself." I heard that familiar voice. How could he know? Can he read my thoughts? I glanced back and saw him sitting up from the couch.

He got cigarettes from his pocket and tried to light one, but his hand was shaking so badly, probably because he is hungry. I walked to him and lighted it for him. He just stared at me and didn't say anything.

"Ryui chan was out to get more food for you, but I got some here to help you get your strength back before he gets back." I said, rummaging through the fridge.

"I can wait." He said.

I whirled at him, "You know just because you're a vampire that doesn't give you the right to be so rude. I know you've got your problems but you don't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." I said.

He looked at me and blinked but he put back his mask on. He stood up weakly and was about to walk out but he tripped on his own legs.

I rushed to him, he shoved me away. "I don't need your help, thank you for letting me sleep on your couch, I would be fine and wait for Ryu somewhere else." He said, trying to get up again.

"You could depend on others for once. And saying thank you is not hard." I said.

He grew quiet. And he allowed me to hold him.

"Do you know what is it like to be alone? When everyone of the people you love went on ahead without you?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yes, in a way, I am somehow like you. I'm also alone. I got people who cared for me but, when I'm home, I'm on my own. No one there but me." Shuichi replied.

Yuki looked at me, "But you will eventually die when your time comes." He said, getting up on his feet. I stood up beside him.

"That is the human cycle of life. You won't live on. Watching everything change and everyone dies, except you, you don't change, you don't die. You aged a hundred years old but your face and physique remains the same." He said, sadly.

"I must choose a mate. So my clan won't die. I haven't reached that stage that it feels like forever. I'm still in human years, I'm only twenty-two years old." He said and raised his head.

He turned to me, his beauty is captivating. "You think I can find a human who will be willing to spend forever with me? Who won't age, won't die for a very long time. I will aged, but this body, this face with remain the same. I would die too, eventually, but it would be a long time when that happens. The pain of losing everyone and being left behind would be too much. No one wants to live forever, if you are alone." He said.

The boy took awhile to answer him. Finally understood what he meant by wasting life.

"But-But you have Ryuichi san." He said, his face brightened for thinking quickly.

"Two men can't bear children. And even they developed a method for men to give birth, Ryui can't. He's a eunuch. He can't bear or even produce babies." Yuki said.

I let out a sigh. Yes, he has a point there.

"I don't have any answers for you." I said, dejected.

"I got a weak heart. All the experts are saying that I won't last till winter." I said, looking at him.

He remained stoic, his face grim.

"I'm tired of all the tests and being confined in the hospitals, if I'm dying, I don't want to have just my room as my last memories of my life." I said.

"That's the only reason you want to kill yourself because you're tired of living? You really are a stupid human." Yuki said, bluntly.

Before I could retort back, I felt a stab in my chest, I doubled back and fell on the floor. Yuki tried to grab me but he was too weak from hunger, he ended up using his body as a cushion.

"Uhhn." He grunted but he held me, he held me gently, using his body as shield so the cold and hard floor won't hit my body. And then I passed out.


	2. I Won't Allow It

2ND Chapter of Yuki's Snow

I WON'T ALLOW IT

The next thing I knew I was in the hospital. Ryuichi was there, and I could feel Yuki's presence somewhere. Doctors and nurses rushing here and there, sticking needles and tubes, using all kinds of machines on me. Suddenly the pain was gone. And I could see everyone. And I could see Yuki, he was behind the doctor, his face was sad.

"He's dead." Ryuichi whispered. Then suddenly everything went white. I don't know where I was, all I know was I was floating.

Yuki stopped time. Ryuichi was crying. Saying those words over and over again, "He's dead, master, he's dead."

"No, I won't allow it. I would grant him his wish…he would see snow. He would see the next winter with me." Yuki said, and with his fangs, he sunk them on his lips, when blood trickled, he leaned over the boy and kissed him, giving him a little bit of his blood. With a wave of a hand. The commotion started all over again, and this time, the monitor was not giving out a dull monotone but familiar sound…a heartbeat…a life.

I played God. And I felt worse I have violated the laws of man and now even the higher being would shun me for what I did. This boy had an effect on me like no other, it makes me irrational, out of sync and unbalanced. Ever since our worlds collide, there's no stopping the forces of nature that is binding us. I felt so drawn to him. They say a vampire can hypnotize their prey that they would be powerless and we could feed. But with Shuichi, I'm the helpless one….I'm his prey.

"Now you owe me, brat. In your veins runs the blood of the Eiri clan. It's not mortality but it's a piece of my life." I whispered into his ear before vanishing into thin air.

Shuichi didn't see the young vampire for two weeks. He didn't know what happened but suddenly, he's perfectly alright again. And can go back to his normal life again, finish college and get a part-time job. He vaguely remember seeing Ryuichi and Yuki saying something about immortality. He was so out of it, it thought it was a dream. He misses him though. That brooding individual that affects him so much. No, not because he is a vampire.

But because he is so beautiful. He never thought he would use the word beautiful to describe a man. But if he wants to describe Yuki, the only word that comes to mind is beautiful. He was staring into space, thinking of Yuki, his lips…his eyes…his slender and gentle hands. He shook his head vigorously, why is he thinking of a guy that way? And of top of it all, its Mr. Angst King, Mr. Yuki "Cold" Eiri. Someone bump into him and he almost fell flat on his face. But familiar hands grabbed him in an embrace.

"How come every time I meet you I'm always rescuing you from something, brat." Yuki said, sarcastically but with a touch of humor in it.

Shuichi gasped, when he saw it was Yuki.

"Yuki!" he shouted and embraced the man. Yuki had to pry his arms away from his neck.

"Let go! I maybe a vampire but I can choke to death, too." He said, irritated.

But before Shuichi would let go completely, without being aware of it, he kissed Yuki on the cheek.

"Ewww! Gross alert! Germs, eww!" Yuki panicked, pushed Shuichi away and started wiping his face with the sleeves of his shirt.

If he could tear out his own face, he would, by the way he is wiping his cheek.

But Shuichi wasn't offended at all. He knew that for Yuki, this is all a façade. Although he can't see the vampire, he knew that Yuki had been watching him from afar. Not all Japanese has blond hair, colored hair is most common. But Yuki's hair is not the store bought kind of blond, his hair is dirty blond and it means it's his natural color.

Shuichi glomped him, and Yuki allowed it. But he was so still that Shuichi could sense that something is wrong. "Yuki?" he asked, worriedly.

Yuki pulled away slowly and Shuichi could see the tears. "Don't." That's all he said, but the boy could sense the sadness and hurt in that word. And before he could react. Yuki with his dark wings flew away.

The boy pondered if he did something wrong. He just wanted to be friends, even if he knew that he is a vampire…even if he knew it wouldn't work out, he would try his hardest. Because he couldn't deny what he is feeling for that lone dark angel.


	3. Be With Me

3rd Chapter of Yuki's Snow

BE WITH ME

Today I began to understand what love must be, if it exists. When we are parted, we each feel the lack of the other half of ourselves. We are incomplete. Like a book in two volumes of which the first one has been lost. That is what I imagine love to be. Incomplete in absence.

Little by little I'm getting by...living without you. I'm getting used to not seeing you, not hearing from you. Something inside me started to fade away. All remains is just bits and pieces of you.

It's all a purple haze, a passing glance...a fleeting memory...an echo of your memento. I never thought I could meet someone like you. You are my friend, you are my smile...my reason for smiling and existing.

You are a breath-taking reflection of God's heart for me. His way of showing that He loves me because he gave me you.

I had an opportunity only a few people have on this earth. God has blessed me to share time and space with you. That He designed himself just for me. I'm not only blessed but divinely favored.

You pursued me and loved me, even when I didn't even love myself. You held my hand in the darkness and pulled me out into the light. 

You are my light in a purple haze, and it doesn't matter what happens in this life. As long as you're with me. 

When I look at you, I know there's a God and that he love me so much. That he took the time to create you just for me.

I love you, my vampire Yuki, past my mind, beyond my heart. I love you for my soul. And that's the space only you and God dwell.

Yuki didn't know what is happening to him. What's he's going through because of the boy. Of how he had defied the laws of man and the laws of the highest being. He succumbed to the darkness of his soul, and he cried…cried the tears that is beyond bottomless. Yuki thought that he was already apart from God's love because he is a being of darkness. And he didn't want to sink himself deeper into the abyss of his Eiri blood. He was so careful…he stayed away from the call of his innermost demon… even if he grew weak…even if he knows that he would die quicker…he was willing to welcome that bliss. Because like Shuichi, he had longed to be with those people he loved most who had passed on to the other side. He didn't want to wait from decade to decade, one lifetime and the next to be with them. He is tired of watching all those he loves dies. Probably one of the reasons why he saved the boy. Yuki knew that this one human is different…that this mere boy is the one he is looking for. The minute he saw him jumped off the bridge, the minute he gathered him in his arms to save him….the minute his lips met his when he gave him back a piece of his forever…he is the one…his partner….his sacrifice…his familiar…his better half.

With his blood…he had sealed their fate…he didn't know how long Shuichi is gonna be staying with him…but he knew that this time he would see what he had wished for in his entire life to see…snow…..but this time….Shuichi is in it with him for a piece of eternity. Because this time, he is not just gonna see just snow…but Yuki's snow….snow in Yuki's eyes….the countless piece of white heaven that he had seen one lifetime to the next from his Eiri blood, passed on from generation to generation as far and as long and as countless as the stars in the sky.

A figure swooped down the balcony of the open sliding doors, there wasn't any breeze….but a gust of wind announce the arrival of the angel of darkness. Stealthy he walked in the room…his eyes burning like yellow fire. His wings disappeared into his back, in a blink of an eye he was peering down the innocent boy sleeping on the bed.

Yuki touched his face. Shuichi opened his eyes. "Yuki." He breathe. The vampire didn't see fear in those eyes but longing…wanting. Instead of cringing from fright…Shuichi was reaching for him.

"Be with me." He said.

"You don't know what you are asking, brat." He said, about to leave.

"Yes, I do." He said, and grabbed his arm. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you…I want to spend an eternity with you."

Yuki bowed his head, chuckled. "You don't even know what does that mean, you don't know the price you're gonna pay if I bite you and drink your blood, you're gonna be mine forever."

Shuichi embraced him, "I want to be with you forever, Yuki." He cried. The vampire didn't push him away.

"You don't even know what forever is." Yuki said. "Not dying is just one of them, you are gonna give up this life…you are gonna give up everyone else in your life. You can never see them again. Not ever again. Because you are going to be no longer part of the living but of the living dead."

Shuichi drew away slowly. Yuki sighed, he knew that will change his mind. He is still human after all.

The angel released his wings and was about to fly away. Shuichi grabbed him. "Take me with you." He said, pleading. "Show me your life…let me see…let me understand…then let me decide on my own." He said.

"Fair enough." He said. "Kiss me." Shuichi looked at him and blushed. If only Yuki knew how many times he had done in his head over and over again.

"I need strength to carry you, I have never carried anyone before." Yuki explained.

Shuichi smiled. "You don't have to explain, I'm just a little shy." The boy said, bashfully but was approaching the vampire. Yuki's wings folded again and receive the boy in his arms.

Both didn't care which one groaned first when their lips touched. The plan abandoned when they both dropped back in bed, kisses more urgent now. Skin gets in the way, garments discarded in a flash. Heated passion ensued, the time in the room stopped. As man and vampire consummate and sealed their love.

"I want you." Yuki whispered on his skin, forgetting now what they are and what they have become. The only thing that mattered is what they're meant to each other.

Shuichi answered his urgent request with the passion of his own, as he pulled Yuki on top of him.

Yuki kissed every part of his skin. Wanting and needing more and more, no human blood can compare to his need to taste every part of his lover. Shuichi answered him back a kiss for a kiss, a nip for a nip, a lick for a lick. He never thought that there could be this wonderful feeling when you're with someone you cared for so much.

When Yuki took him in his mouth, he devoured him carefully, his fangs are careful not to scrape the human skin. He moaned, he tasted different…a taste that he could grew accustomed to.

Shuichi bucked his hips so suddenly in Yuki's mouth that his fangs grazed the side of his delicate flesh that Yuki has in his mouth at that moment, the pleasure-pain tickled him, sending him into a spasm, shuddering and shaking, "Oh, Yuki. It felt so good." He crooned.

Yuki closed his eyes and swallowed deeper, precum and saliva snake down to his glorious hole, and Yuki spread it around with his fingers.

Shuichi panted at that glorious sensation. "Ahhhh…..OMG…..ahhhh….." he moaned, his eyes rolled back at the back of his head.

Yuki could feel the tightness in his groin, so he put a finger in the waiting cavern…one….moan….two….moan….three…faster and faster…scissoring his fingers in time with his mouth exercise, widening the small cavern…when Shuichi spurted in his mouth…Yuki licked him dry. His eyes never leaving the human boy.

When Shuichi was dry and spent, Yuki removed his fingers. "Ready for me, brat?" he asked, quietly, feeling the need to hurry before he burst. Shuichi nodded with a moan.

"Yes, oh….yes…hurry…I want you in me." He said, breathless.

Yuki towered over his lover, and as they both groan, the vampire groaned from the tightness, Shuichi moaned and shuddered at the feeling of being full and heavy…he was a little uneasy at first but when Yuki felt he was ready…the vampire offered the boy his dance card and swayed to the waltz and rhythm of his undying race.

Shuichi met him, thrust with thrust…complimenting each other with each groans and kisses, butterfly kisses all over each other. They just can't get enough of each other.

When Yuki emptied himself inside his pledged lover for life, Shuichi came again after him, spraying himself…Yuki leaned and started licking him clean like a cat.

They couldn't stop kissing and touching each other, they just couldn't get enough. Laughing and then kissing each other again…they made love all over again. Until they could hardly keep their eyes open, how many times? They lost count…and they knew…if they got their strength again…they would repeat the cycle all over once more.

Shuichi woke up first. He needed to pee. At first he almost stumbled and break his neck getting up the bed. His butt was so sore, he thought he won't be able to take a step.

"Yuki." He called, weakly, shaking him gently. The vampire was sprawled comfortably in his bed…his perfection draped on his pillow and Shuichi couldn't help but stare. He really is so beautiful. He touched his face. So soft…so smooth. He touched his blond hair…its like feathers, feels good to the touch. He leaned down and licked his lips. No reaction. He called again. "Yuki."

But the older man was dead to the world (pun intended). That's the first thing he discovered about his lover.

Lover? Shuichi gasped. Yes, they had done it countless of times until they both passed out from exhaustion…so he guessed that yes, this beautiful creature is his. Mine. He said, and giggled to himself. "Yuki's mine." He said a little loudly. Testing saying it out loud. And he got a grunt from the vampire himself. Shuichi snickered. He really looked so cute sleeping. He said to himself and half crawled and half drag himself to the bathroom to pee, and did the process again and climbed back in bed beside the vampire. And as if it's a natural thing, as soon as Yuki felt his skin, with eyes still closed, his arm snake around the younger man and embraced him closer to him. Murmured something incoherent and sighed, holding him tighter. Shuichi just melted, he couldn't breathe with so much happiness. And he closed his eyes. If these were all a dream, please God don't wake me up. He prayed fervently.

The following days were like a dream. Yuki didn't ask anymore what Shuichi wanted. And Shuichi didn't ask Yuki anything. As if by silent agreement…this is the way it is from now on. In reality…they both feared of losing each other.

Yuki didn't take his blood, but they have made loved almost a million times over and over whenever they are alone. For Yuki. He didn't need Shuichi's blood to make him immortal or secure the future of his clan. He doesn't care about those anymore. All he care about is Shuichi. Shuichi is the most important person in his life right now, and he would defied everything all over again, if that's what it takes to keep him….and yes, he would drive a stake to his own heart if ever his lover passed on before him. He didn't think he could live again without Shuichi…without his human lover.


	4. It's Snowing

4th Chapter of Yuki's Snow

IT'S SNOWING

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! It's snowing! It's snowing!" Shuichi cried gleefully as he ran out of the Eiri colonial castle by the woods. Hidden away from prying eyes….there's a mystic illusion surrounding the castle, it couldn't be seen by the naked human eye. To a mere mortal all they can see are trees, plants and bushes. If one would pass by the castle, they would hear voices….distant voices of the people inside the castle or the castle grounds. But they could never see it or see anyone….they would think that those voices would be a very far distance away because it sounded almost like a whisper and not knowing they are really treading the grounds of the ancient vampire empire.

The young vampire watched his lover run up and down the snow banks. He hid his smile under his hand. "Yeah, I can see that." He said, with a smirk.

For the first time in his entire vampire life, Yuki could finally say he is truly happy. Watching the boy play in the snow with Ryuichi, his man servant. He looked so happy, Yuki thought as he watch him running around, touching the snow.

"Yuki! Yuki! It's snow!" Shuichi said, running to him, and embracing him. Who would have thought that this young man is in his late teens? He is like a kid, his cheeks are flushed from all the running and playing in the snow.

The vampire mask disappeared, he embrace the boy, breathing in his scent. "Yes, brat. Your first snow." Yuki said, gently, holding him close.

Ryuichi could tell that his master had changed, ever since he met that human boy. Who would have thought that the only cure to his master's brute manner is this frail human? He watched how Yuki smiled and laugh, and for the first time, showing affection, hugging and kissing which in all his entire life in the family he had never seen his charge do. Yuki Eiri is a beautiful man, an Adonis-like prince with his aristocratic royal pure blood, but beside the boy, with that smile, his face glowing with undisguised happiness, he is breath-taking-ly stunning.

Yuki held him. He may not admit it but the boy changed him. In countless ways, the past few months they have been together, everything changed between them.

Something wet rolled down his cheek, and Yuki reached out to touch it. His eyes are leaking, that's what his first thought was. When the boy tip-toed to give him a kiss, that's when Yuki realized what was happening, he was crying. He was crying from extreme joy. Shuichi had taken away the sadness in his entire body.

Shuichi noticed the tears, "Yuki, are you crying?" he asked, pulling the vampire closer to him.

"Yuki denied it. "Oh, this? It's snow." He said, let out a fake laugh. He gathered his lover in his arms before he could really notice that there is really something wrong.

Shuichi glanced at Yuki, while the man sat there in his lounge chair, reading a book while he and Ryuichi played in the snow. He still couldn't believe that this man is his lover. This man is my sun, he said to himself. He bathes my world with his light. Time slowed for a minute when I met him. Now that we're together, they overflowed with warming thoughts overlapping each other, wrapping us in a blissful package called love.

Shuichi stopped what he was doing, Ryuichi looked up and was about to call out to him. But when he saw that the boy was headed to the sleeping vampire under the afternoon sun, Ryuichi decided it was time to disappear and he transformed and flew away.

Yuki awakened to his lover's light kisses, a breeze touched his skin as Shuichi unbuttoned his shirt and his head bent to taste the skin. Yuki let out a moan as Shuichi's hands traveled down his body. Yuki shuddered at the sensation. Lips began to descend, kisses traveled down his body, not leaving a single space untouched or kissed. The vampire gasped when Shuichi unzipped his pants and began to lick his growing need, from the tip he swallowed as much as he could. Yuki let out a whimper, touching his pink hair. "Oh, brat." He murmured, squeezing his eyes shut. Shuichi sucked deeper, bobbing his head faster and faster. The vampire warned him, the boy pulled back a little. And Yuki went into spasm, emptying himself inside his lover's mouth.

"Thank you, brat." Yuki whispered, his eyes half close.

Shuichi wiped his mouth, about to say something but he found his lover had dozed off again, his hand still in Shuichi's hair, his head lolled to one side. The boy smiled, grabbing one of the pillows and gently put it under his head. He knew that Yuki is most vulnerable during the day time. Plus the other factor that he only have human food to sustain him. There were countless of times Shuichi offered his blood. But Yuki adamantly refused.


	5. The Bloodline Of Royalty

5th Chapter of Yuki's Snow

THE BLOODLINE OF ROYALTY

Who would have thought I'm capable of emotions? That a species like me that is bound to be alone could fall for his own prey?

A couple of months ago an acquaintance came to visit him. He was a half-breed and very greedy. He had his eyes on the heir apparent since Yuki was thirteen years old.

He didn't know that the man dropped by, Yuki was shocked when he saw him leaning over his sleeping lover, Shuichi's neck exposed.

"What are you doing, Seguchi san?" I asked, more frightened than surprised.

Tohma Seguchi is my father's right hand man, my family had entrusted me to his care. But I refused to go with him and stayed at the family mansion. He hadn't come by for a couple of months and I thought he had forgotten about me. I was more frightened now because he found a human in my house, unharmed and not taken.

I took him to the other room, and there we argued and shouted at each other. He wants Shuichi if I'm not gonna have him. I told him I'm saving Shuichi for my next birthday. But he wanted proof. He want me to show him my true worth of my birthright and draw my first blood as a rite of passage as an Eiri heir.

I shuddered at that thought of biting Shuichi and let alone sucking his blood.

Tohma Seguchi knew the boy all too well. He knew that Yuki is not cut out to be a vampire despite his lineage. Actually he's got no interest with the pink-haired boy. But it was Yuki whom he wanted so bad, because Yuki is a pureblood, a royalty amongst vampire. To have Yuki will make him powerful and all the neighboring vampire clan would bow to him because the last of the last of the rare blood is his lover. So he twisted the younger man to his will.

"Either you take him or submit to me." Tohma said, smiling sweetly. Yuki felt ill, there's an unbearable pain at the pit of his stomach.

"I would give you one week, Eiri kun, and then I would come back for your answer." Tohma said, he transformed and vanished into the open window.

Ryuichi offered that he would take Shuichi away. Erase his memory and leave him back to where he belongs. But the mere thought of not seeing Shuichi again almost killed the young heir.

"I can't." he cried, "I can't live without him."

Ryuichi gathered his master in his arms, as the younger man cried weakly in his arms.

There's no other way, Yuki had said, the week is almost up. But Ryuichi knew that Tohma Seguchi is a ruthless man, he would only use his master to his whims and then dump him. He decided to tell Shuichi and let him decide what to do. If he really love Yuki, he must convince Yuki to take him. If not everything would be lost. Yuki would be another pureblood in Seguchi's harem.


	6. To Seal Our Fate

6th Chapter of Yuki's Snow

TO SEAL OUR FATE

When Yuki woke up. He was surprised that he wasn't in the lounging chair anymore. But in the bedroom. He wiped his eyes tiredly and sat up, rose petals cascaded down his body. He was covered with rose petals and red rose petals where scattered on the bed and all throughout the room, forming a path leading to the balcony.

It has to be now, Ryuichi had said, he's got three days to convince Yuki. The vampire got up, he was smiling, his heart skipping a beat, he was so full of love he could hardly breathe. Just thinking of Shuichi makes him so jittery inside.

"Brat." He called.

He found him standing at the end of the rose path at the balcony clad in white like a bride. When Shuichi looked up there were tears in his eyes.

"Yuki, I want to be yours." He said, almost choking at the words.

Yuki smiled a little as he gathered his frail body in his arms.

"You are mine." Yuki replied, kissing the top of his head.

"Yuki, I know. Ryuichi told me." He said.

Yuki let out a gasp, and drew away. But Shuichi pulled him back in an embrace.

"I can't live without you either. You are my snow, my autumn leaves, and cold morning dew. Without you, nothing would matter. My life won't matter." Shuichi said, crying. But his voice was strong and firm.

Yuki smiled, and hugged him tighter.

"I can't bear to take your human life. Even if it means living forever with you." Yuki said.

"But I don't want to lose you to that man." Shuichi said, angrily, squeezing his lover tight.

Yuki patted his head, "There is still another way out of all of these." He said. Shuichi looked up hopefully, tears brimming his eyes.

Yuki didn't say anything and led him to the bedroom. He walked to an old oak desk and took out a stake and a wooden hammer. Shuichi's eyes were as big as saucers. Yuki quietly put these items in Shuichi's small hands.

"If you drive a stake through my heart, I would save my family's name from disgrace and Ryuichi can take you back to your former life and everything would be the same again. And life goes on."

Shuichi threw the items back at him, it clattered on the floor, "No, no, no! Life goes on you say? Have you ever thought what kind of life I would have without you?" Shuichi shrieked, heaving and panting angrily.

Yuki smiled with tears in his eyes. "You will forget me, Shuichi. You won't remember a single thing." Yuki reassured him. "Like we never met."

Shuichi ran to him, beating his small fists on the older boy's chest.

"Have you ever tried asking me for once?" Shuichi asked angrily.

"You think if you send me away everything will stop there? Or if I drive a stake at your heart no one of your kind will come and take revenge on me or my friends?" Shuichi continued.

Shuichi stopped flailing assaults on Yuki's chest and hugged him tight. "Did you also think that giving yourself to that man would stop him from finding me and making me his? I mean, what or who's stopping him now? You're under his control, so you got no power over him anymore."

Yuki thought of everything that the boy said, and knew he was right. That the only solution is for him to fulfill his birthright or a lot of people would suffer. But he kept denying it, not Shuichi, he didn't want to drink his lover's blood.

"I would give my life for you, Shui." Yuki said, gently.

"And you can have mine." Shuichi replied, looking up to his lover's face.

"I got no one before Yuki, I kept the lights on at night out of loneliness." He said, looking at him with that tired look on his face.

"I have tried to kill myself a dozen times before you swooped down to save me to cheat myself out of misery." Shuichi said, reached out and touched his lover's face.

A tear fell, "I got nothing and no one until you came along."

"You are my maple leaves, my morning air, my sunny sun and now you are my snow. What kind of life you think I would have without you in it?" He asked.

Yuki stood quietly, tears stuck in his throat, if he budged he knew it will fall down his face uncontrollably.

"It would be nothing. It would be empty." He said, tugging at the taller man's shirt, until Yuki leaned down and kissed him.

"I want to spend my lifetime with you, Yuki. " holding him close, "If its forever I want each day spent with you."

Yuki made up his mind up long before. But he still want to see how far and how long the boy is going to take this with him.

When they lay that night in bed, Shuichi discovered unknown pain and bliss he had never felt in his entire life. As his life ebbed away, a new life was born again, and he felt a different Yuki laying with him that night. A Yuki of old…a Yuki who had lived from one century to the next.

Shuichi was awakened by very loud cry, a cry filled with anguish and despair. He was about to turn to Yuki but he was not there by his side, he stood up so suddenly, he forgot he lost a lot of blood and fell off the bed with a loud thud. It took him a moment to find his strength to stand and his mind to fully awake. It registered to him that the crying was familiar, it was Yuki.

He found him in the other room, a few meters away from their room, he was cradling something in his arms, it looked some rag filled with blood, he screamed when he realized it was Ryuichi, and he was dead. He rushed to him, crying, too.

"Wh-Who did this? Who did this?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper. Yuki knew who it was. And Shuichi was frightened to see the anger in his lover's eyes.

Shuichi got out the truth from Yuki when he had calmed down and they had laid Ryuichi to rest. The man servant had died fighting to protect them, he was covered in blood because he fought someone who is far more stronger than him, they were in the world of their own, they didn't realized he died protecting them from the evil that is yet to come.

"He will pay for this. I swear on my family honor, I will avenged his death. Seguchi is gonna die." Yuki said.

Men came, and other relatives, word got out what Tohma Seguchi had done. He would surely pay for what he did. Shuichi just stayed quiet in their room, he didn't want to get in the way. But he didn't want Yuki to leave either. He feared for his life. He didn't want to lose him. When Yuki entered the room, he was still sitting on the bed waiting.

"What are you doing still up, go to bed." Yuki commanded. Shuichi cringed in fear.

"D-Don't go." He said, in a small voice.

"I must avenge Ryuichi's death." Yuki said, angrily.

"What about me, Yuki?" he asked, looking at him.

Yuki whirled around angrily, "What about you? You're alive, everyone here are here to guard you for me, all you have to do is wait here for me until I get back." Yuki said.

Shuichi looked at him, somehow, he is different. He is not the same gentle lover he had known a couple of nights ago. He had grown hard and bitter. This is man is a far cry from the Yuki who had swooped down to save him, a far stranger from the gentle soul who had made love to him night after night, every time their bodies touch.

He stood up, "I-I will leave then." He said. Yuki looked at him angrily.

"Stop being a pest and stay here!" Yuki growled angrily, throwing an ashtray at his lover, missing his face a few inches. Shuichi let out a gasped. And he ran out of the room.

Shuichi didn't come back that night. No matter where Yuki looked he couldn't find his lover. He knew he would be craving for blood real soon, and he didn't want him to kill. He was really worried. So worried that when he came face to face with Seguchi he got wounded because his mind was else where and the older vampire almost killed him because of his blunder. But his men killed the traitor and gave Ryuichi's death justice.

Now he is free. But somehow without Shuichi, his happiness is not complete, he longed for him. He longed for him at night when he lay on his bed. Wondering what he is doing now. Months passed. Yuki stopped searching. Stopped waiting. Because of his selfishness, he lost the one person whom he thought would be his eternal life and yes, forever love.

It was snowing again, he went out the patio. He got the same book he was reading back then. He looked out to the white, a tear fell from his eye. He touched it. It seems foreign to him before, and he always say his face was leaking every time he cries. Snow. My snow. He said to himself. He imagined the first snow they had, Shuichi and Ryuichi was building a snowman.

The boy was jumping up and down excitedly, that was his first death and he brought him to life. Now he is sure that the boy is dead, there were no news of unusual deaths, no bodies drained with blood so he knew that the boy didn't prey on humans as well. But he cannot live on human food, he would die. Yuki thought.

His wounds are completely healed now. There are a few servants now at the house who stayed on to keep him company but he kept to himself mostly so it seems he is still alone no matter how many people are staying with him. He was lost in thoughts. He didn't see a younger man was out in the snow, building a snowman.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! It's snowing! It's snowing!" a voice cried in his head. He sounded like Shuichi.

"Brat." He whispered under his breathe, tears pouring rapidly down his face. He missed him so much that he was even hearing him now.

"Yuki! Its your snow, Yuki!" The voice persisted in his head. He uttered a pained moan and put his face between his hands and cried uncontrollably.

Footsteps grew near, he thought it was the servants. "Please I want to be alone, just go I would call you if I need you." He said, between sobs.

But whoever it was, stayed. Gently tugging at his hands away from his face, he was about to protest when he came face to face with his lover.

Yuki made a noise at the back of his throat. And Shuichi just pounced on him and kissed him roughly his frail arms wrapping around the man. Time stopped for the moment and they were one again, bodies tangled and molded together, born of familiarity. Skin touches the skin it had yearned for the months they were apart. Lips conquered and devoured each other until they are completely one and together again.

Yuki asked how he survived, and Shuichi explained that he took a job working in a hospital where he can buy blood just enough to sustain him for the months they have been apart. Yuki asked why he didn't go to him.

"I wanted you to take care of everything you wanted to be done, I don't want to get in your way. That time when Ryuichi died, you didn't need me and I was only slowing you down and causing you more problems. When I read from the papers that a business tycoon named Tohma Seguchi died of some unknown disease I gave you time to recover and need me." He said, he was crying from so much joy of seeing Yuki again, he couldn't stop kissing him.

"I need you…now. Don't ever leave me again." Yuki uttered when he found his voice again. Shuichi folded himself in his lover's arms and smiled.

"No, I got no plans of leaving this time. I already found my snow." Shuichi said, and melted into Yuki's warmth.

Owari


End file.
